Diseased
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Kyo has come down with a 'couldbedeadly' case of pneumonia. Will he get better? Tohru must come to terms with her feelings. Kyoru.
1. Falling for it

Kyo sat on the roof and coughed. His throat felt dry. He hadn't been eating much lately. He felt tired and felt his head. He had a slight fever. Maybe he should tell Tohru. This had been going on for three days now.

No Tohru had enough problems in her life without worrying about him. It was a summer vacation and Kyo felt Tohru deserved to have fun not worry more. Besides, he was only feverish. He could handle that.

"Come on everyone! Dinner's ready!" Tohru called from inside. Kyo went inside and was the last one there. Like before, he was unusually tired. As if it were pouring rain. He sat down and began to eat.

Actually, it had rained for a while last week. Following this Kyo thought the air had smelled funny and a day or two later he was getting sick. All he did was drink milk and sleep more cause in truth he didn't know much about helping sickness except by eating leeks. And he'd DIE before he did that just to cure a cold.

He wasn't that hungry so he put up his stuff early. He headed to his room and closed the door.

"Is Kyo alright?" Tohru asked. He'd seemed to eat less everyday. She was starting to get worried.

"He's probably just fine Miss Honda. Remember it rained all last week. It's probably just left over from that," Yuki assured her. He muttered "Should've built up some kind of immunity to this kind of thing by now," under his breath afterward.

"Ok." Tohru finished her dinner but she couldn't help feeling something terrible was going to happen. But because she was so hopeful she past it off as just worrying too much.

* * *

"Dammit.." Kyo said two days later as he went into another coughing fit. It was getting worse. His arm muscles hurt and he'd even stopped training when he found it hurt so much. This also kept him from fighting Yuki. He recovered from the coughing but his vision went out of focus until he heard someone call his name.

"Kyo?" It was Tohru. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. Kyo was on the porch so she'd clearly heard him coughing.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry about other people so much," Kyo stood up and turned to go inside. He took a breath or two to give himself a somewhat steady head. It didn't work. "You'll make...... yourself s...." at this point Kyo just collapsed onto the floor. His eyes closed and the last thing he heard was Tohru's voice calling his name over and over.

* * *

"Miss Honda? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, coming around the corner. He stared at the site before him. Kyo was completely face down on the floor with Tohru next to his head, trying to wake him. Kyo's head was slightly turned toward her, indicating he'd been talking to her before fainting.

"Yuki! I think it's serious. Quick! We have to call Hatori!" Tohru jumped up, but paused. "But I don't know the number! Ah! This is terrible!" as soon as the words left her mouth Shigure was there.

"What happened?" he asked. Tohru ran over to him, frantic.

"Kyo's really sick or something! He was coughing so I asked him if he was alright and he said he was but then he stood up and told me I shouldn't worry so much or... that's about when he just collapsed. Oh Shigure! We have to call Hatori!" Tohru said quickly.

"Yes of course Tohru. He'll be fine," Shigure assured he but as soon as he was out of site he hurried up. This really could be something serious. Even Shigure had noticed the cat's strange behavior. No matter how Yuki classified it.

Outside Yuki bent down to where Tohru had resumed her spot by Kyo. She was staring at his face as though he'd wake up suddenly.

"Miss Honda.. I..." Yuki wanted to say he was sorry. It was probably his fault for passing Kyo's behavior off as some stupid rain effect. No. This was the cats fault. If he just asked for help!

Tohru hadn't heard Yuki as she reached out and touched Kyo's shoulder. His body gave a slight twitch and he groaned like it hurt. Tohru quickly withdrew her hand. Just what could be wrong with him!

Yuki and Shigure had taken Kyo upstairs to his room where he was resting. Although it wasn't peaceful resting. Anyone caring to notice the room as they passed it could hear his jagged breathing.

Hatori was over quickly and almost immediately went to see Kyo. He refused to let anyone in the room for about 10 minutes. When he finally came out he didn't have a clear answer.

"Is there anyway we can bring him to my office?" He asked. Shigure was slightly stunned.

"You mean you can't tell from just looking at him?" Shigure asked.

"No. Afraid not Shigure. Please. I'd like to hurry," Hatori headed downstairs with his bag and Shigure headed into Kyo's room.

Yuki was silent for a moment and didn't move until Shigure called for help. Tohru hurried to Hatori's car as the others brought the sick red head.

* * *

Shigure sat comfortably in a chair reading a magazine while Yuki stared out the window and Tohru fretted. They were in the waiting room of Hatori's office.

'Poor Kyo. I should have realized sooner he was sick. I'll have to apologize as soon as he gets better,' she promised herself. She thought of all the horrible things that he could have. 'Pneumonia! Cancer! Warts! Wait... never mind...' But there were just some many diseases out there...

Suddenly Hatori came out. It hadn't been that long. He walked over orderly. He sat down and looked at them. Then he closed his eyes and said something.

"I'm sorry to say he has..."

* * *

I hate my muse! -feels like crying-

Lana: You.. You'll brake the laptop.. Stop.. Come on.. It's a great idea and Jess loved it. -gives a sympathetic smile-

AF13: I made my favorite guy get a deadly disease Lana! -glare-

Lana: -Drops the act- ya.. Ur a Kyo freak alright. Anyway, if u don't get off your ass I'll burn that stupid plushy or plushie.. and ur handbag and anything else u have with his face on it.

AF13: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Lana: would for the fans.

AF13: You're lying through your teeth.

Lana: fine.. Just write.

AF13: Not unless they want me to continue. -points to person reading- Oh. And note that unless in future chapters people beg me to, I will not kill Kyo. But.. I know there are huge Yuki fans out there that wish Kyo would die as much as I wish Yuki would get a life. -twitch-

Lana: stop now or you'll scare them all off.


	2. Stay

Hi. My sister's story got a review telling her that she should start posting diclaimers. And I know we both should but.. I always forget or think that if I did own it I'd probably bost about it forever. heh heh. So anyway, I'll do one this chapter in case anyone is touchy about these things but I'll probably forget for the rest of it. Sorry.. -hides from the glares of those people who ARE testy-

* * *

Tohru poked her head in the door a little while later. Kyo was in a hospital bed with a oxygen mask on. His eyes were still closed so she figured he must still be sleeping. She slipped into a chair beside the bed and just stared at her hands. She remembered what Hatori had said.

* * *

"He as Atypical pneumonia. Of course this is usually cause by other types. I believe he had Legionella pneumophila. Now. This type of pneumonia can cause a variety of cases. Kyo happens to be one of the unlucky ones to have a serious case. How long has he had this?" Hatori asked.

The three in the room stared at the floor or out the window. They didn't know.

"Kyo was probably covering it up. He acted normal until he collapsed today," Shigure said.

"Hm.. That doesn't really help," Hatori sighed. There was another brief silence followed by..

"Five days," Yuki answered from the window. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Pneumonia usually causes a loss in appetite. Kyo started eating less 5 days ago," he explained.

"Very good Yuki. Thank you," Hatori looked back to Shigure. "Well that might explain why his condition is so severe. Of course, he probably thought it was just a common fever and didn't want to seem incapable of handling it." He cast a side glance at Yuki. "Or to worry anyone." He didn't look at Tohru, but she knew he meant her.

"Like I said. He's sleeping. But if you want to, you can go in and see him. One at a time." Hatori got up and went to see his 5:00 patient. Shigure excused himself for being in the way and left to see some old family members. Yuki told Tohru to go first.

* * *

Tohru sat there and looked at all the machines in the room. She knew that a lot of them were just procedure but seeing them all made her even more worried. She didn't know what it was called, but the machine that monitored Kyo's heart made it worse. She kept imagining it slowing down and then it not beeping at all. Her whole body shook.

She looked at Kyo's face. He seemed so peaceful. Like he was just resting at home. Accidentally falling asleep on the porch or roof. In fact, that had happened 3 days ago. Kyo had fallen asleep on his balcony and Tohru had to pick him up and set him on his bed. She amazed herself when she'd been able to get him on it with having him transform.

Tohru found herself reach out to Kyo's peaceful face and stroke it once before blushing and drawing back.

"I.. I'm sorry.. For everything Kyo. I should've called Hatori the first day I thought something was wrong." about 3 tears came from her eyes. She was glad she wasn't facing the door cause Yuki came in and she had to hide the tears.

"Miss Honda. I'm going to head home. Okay? It's getting late and Hatori's gonna drop us off. He said you're welcome to stay here for the night. And he'll bring you home tomorrow. Or later tonight if you decide otherwise." Yuki explained.

"But I couldn't. I'd be intruding.." Tohru never seemed to finish her apologies lately.

"It's not a problem Tohru. It's ok. Trust me. We all know how much you worry about us all." Hatori came in. "Now, we'll be going. I'll be back in a little while, ok?" He asked as he ushered Yuki out.

"Um.. Okay.." Tohru watched the door close and walked to the window and saw Shigure sitting in the passenger's seat. Yuki soon appeared and got in the back and Hatori got in the driver's seat. Then she watched the car drive off.

The room was quiet except the low hums of machines and the heart rate monitor. Tohru quickly returned to her seat as though just knowing Kyo was right next to her was calming her nerves. Like if a gunman came through the door Kyo would just spring up and...and..

Tohru looked at her hand. Something had touched it. She saw another hand on it and looked up to see Kyo's eyes opening a bit. His breathing was a little heavy, but not much.

"Where am I?" Kyo asked, looking around. Tohru smiled. He was awake.

"You're in Hatori's office. I'm glad you're awake." she greeted him. He looked confused.

"You have a severe case of... um.. A type of pneumonia. But Hatori says you'll get better if he keeps giving you the antibiotics and you keep the oxygen mask on. Um.. He also said.. That would probably be at least two weeks of antibiotics and Kyo.. Maybe you should keep the oxygen mask for that long at least too.. But.. Do you think you'll be okay? Here for two whole weeks? I'll come visit." Tohru insisted.

Kyo looked a bit shocked before he looked at the ceiling. "I'm... sorry. For making you worry. I thought I could just tough out the fever. I didn't know how bad it was. Sorry." he said, not looking at her.

"No no.. it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I should've known you weren't okay.." Tohru almost seemed like she wanted to be blamed. Kyo just smirked.

"You know.. We'll never get anywhere this way." he laughed. She smiled. "I guess not." It was so great to hear him laugh. An actual laugh. Even though he was sick. Kyo stopped laughing and went into a coughing fit. But it was over as quick as it had started and he closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm just... gonna rest for a little while... okay?" Kyo asked as his head turned to the side a bit, his eyes still closed.

"Okay." Tohru started to get up but Kyo grabbed her wrist.

"No.. Just.. Sit there.." he said as though afraid he'd said something wrong or that she wouldn't come back. Tohru just smiled and sat back down with another. "Okay, Kyo." and he smiled as he fell asleep.


	3. Morning Snaps

Chapter 3

Morning Snaps

Hello all you happy people. I have a cold. I don't feel well, but I suddenly had an idea for this story and I couldn't stop writing. This chapter is kinda short, but the next chapter will make up for that.

I do NOT own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I wish I did. If I did, I'd have to actually be able to draw someone as adorable as Kyo and I can't. Story.

* * *

Hatori came in the next morning and found Tohru asleep and holding Kyo's hand too. He smiled. He went to get the medicine for Kyo.

* * *

Tohru awoke around noon and yawned. She looked at the clock and freaked. "Oh my gosh! It's so late! I overslept! Oh!" here she paused. She looked around, having forgotten where she was and instantly shut up when Kyo moved a bit and groaned as though a wonderful dream was being interrupted.

"Oh.. Right.." and she calmed down. Hatori came in and saw she was awake so he greeted her.

"Good morning, Tohru." he said calmly. "I gave Kyo his antibiotics while you were both asleep. I didn't want to wake you. Yuki informed me on the phone just now that he'll be coming over soon. Here." he handed her a hairbrush.

"Um.." Tohru took it and then realized what he meant. "Oh my hair must look horrible!" and she quickly started to brush her hair. She wasn't big on impressions, but still.. "How does it look now?" She asked Hatori. Before he could answer, someone else chimed in.

"As good as it ever does. -yawn- Do you ever keep it down?" Kyo had woken up. He quickly took his hand from Tohru and rubbed his eye. It was as though what he'd said the night before had never happened. The easy conversation they'd had just seemed to vanish in his red brown eyes this morning.. Actually, this afternoon almost.

"I'm sorry." Tohru apologized. _'I'm... Sorry. For making you worry.'_ Tohru remembered it clearly. The laughing. She wished he'd laugh more often. It was a nice sound.

Kyo was going to say something but decided against it. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. The oxygen mask fogged up for a second and Tohru absentmindedly stared at it.

"What?" Kyo snapped.

"Oh nothing.." Tohru quickly averted her eyes to the window and blushed.

It was then that Kyo first regretted snapping at her, but he didn't get the full effect till later. When she left.

* * *

Yuki came two hours later to walk Tohru home. Before that there had been a long awkward silence. Ky had been about to appologise when Yuki knocked and entered the room.

"Miss Honda? I'm here to pick you up. Oh and.. Shigure says he cant wait for dinner." he added.

"Ok!" Tohru smiled like nothing had happened, got up, said goodbye to Kyo with a wave, and left through the door.

"I... deserve to die." Kyo hit himself in the forehead for his own stupidity.


	4. Delusional

Chapter 4

Delusional

Hiya again! I don't own Fruits Basket. For my reviewers, I'll probably end up replying to reviews when I remember to. I would now but I'm kinda tired and again, I don't feel well. Anyway, Here's chapter 4, Delusional.

What you should expect from this chapter: Kagura, Kyo freaking out, And peanuts! ok.. chapter.

* * *

The sun was setting and the room was quiet. Kyo stared out the window longingly. Not to go outside, but to go home. Even if it meant being around Yuki. He wanted to be in that familiar place, sitting on the familiar roof, talking to her cheerful smile. He didn't like it here. Where all day long you stared at the ceiling or watched your breath fog the oxygen mask. Where the outdoors called to you because when you can smell something besides your own breath it's the disgusting smell of clean that doctors always work in. 

But he'd promised. He promised he'd stay here and deal with it. He'd promised he would. He'd promised her.

Of course now she'd probably avoid him. After the incident this afternoon.

"Staring out the window again, Kyo?" Hatori's voice sounded. "Looking at it won't make it anymore than a window. You know that right."

"It's a window." was Kyo's lazy response. Hatori nodded.

"I'm closing up for the night. I'll be in tomorrow to give you your medicine and make sure you're progressing positively. Until then, good night." Hatori was so professional sometimes.

When the door closed behind Hatori, Kyo's gaze drifted to the ceiling. Then to the heart rated monitor. What if he could make that little line... stay straight? That would be cool right? No!

Kyo mentally hit himself and sat up slightly. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Now common, Kyo. That thought will never, NEVER, cross your mind again." he spoke to himself.

"What thought?" A voice asked. Kyo looked up. He couldn't believe it. Tohru?

"Tohru?" He asked disbelievingly. It was so late, Hatori was gone, she was smiling!

"You else would I be?" she asked and giggled. She sat in the chair beside him. Never letting the smile fade. They sat in silence for a little while. Actually, Kyo didn't know how much time had past until he opened his eyes and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Of corse the many trees and fence kept out the sun for now, but he could see the orange sky.

Tohru was still sitting there, smiling. Like she hadn't even slept. She was so beautiful. So cute. So... Whoa whoa! Back up! Kyo shook his head. Not the time!

When he looked up to see her, she pressed her lips against his and he stared, dumbfounded ahead at her closed eyes. It was a nice feeling after the loneliness. He'd admit that. But as the sun crept into the room, lighting it up, Tohru changed. She turned into Kagura as Kyo pulled away. He backed away as far as he could.

"Kyo? What's wrong? You hate me don't you?" Kagura cried. Her eyes flared like they always did before she hurt him. But she too changed, as the sun shined brighter and brighter. Kyo's heart was beating so fast. His body felt weaker but he didn't show it. The form before him now was that of Ayame Sohma.

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo. That was nice. Kiss me again?" he batted his eyelashes.

"Hell no! Leave me alone!" Kyo threw a spoon on the side table at the freak before him. It was leftover from dinner. As it hit Aya, the form disappeared and the spoon went through it. Kyo took several deep breaths. The thing had been trying to kiss him!

"Now listen. Is that anyway to treat your relatives? Really. No wonder your mother died." Shigure Sohma stood in the corner by the window. Yuki was in the other corner.

"Really stupid cat. How do you ever expect to have anyone like you?" He growled. Kyo threw the knife at Yuki and the fork at Shigure. Both vanished like Ayame.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo panted. He didn't know how fast his heart could safely beat in his condition and he really didn't want to know.

"Kyo...." Kagura's taunting voice. "Ky-oooo." It was like an echo not a voice. "Kyo. What's the matter?" She asked, her voice solid again. She was sitting at the foot of his bed. No.. On the foot of his bed. He sat up against the wall at the other end, on top of his pillows. The beeping what was it?

Beep Beep Beep Beep. So fast.. It was.. Kyo's eyes darted to the monitor. His heart? Of course god dammit his heart was fast! Kagura was at the foot of his bed! She might not be real but good hell, she seemed to be!

"Kyo..." she started crawling up toward him, with big sad eyes. Hell if she cries I'll.. I'll. I'll...

Kyo held his last defense in his hand. Throwing things at the others made them go away. Maybe she'd go away too. Ya! He held in his hand the tray that held his dinner, well.. Before he'd eaten it of course. But before he could throw it, the door opened and Kagura vanished too. Hatori walked in. Of course Kyo thought he was still seeing things and threw his plate at the doctor.

"Kyo... what?" Kyo was looking around quickly and Hatori noticed the heart rate monitor was beep quite fast. As Kyo continued to throw little peanuts and crap at things only he could see, Hatori went over to a closet. Kyo had obviously taken the fact that Hatori was real enough, or maybe not real but at least he wasn't attacking him.

When Hatori walked over with a tranquilizer shot in his hand, he had to somewhat keep it from view. Kyo was already freaked out. He wasn't even sure Kyo was still seeing things, he was probably just on end for his own sake.

When he finally reached Kyo, he lightly grabbed Kyo's arm, causing Kyo to flinch and glare at him. Then he brought the shot up and administered it to the jittery cat. Kyo pulled his arm away and was about to say something when he started falling asleep. Hatori made sure he was really asleep and then made him lay down again, not against the wall.

"Ok. Hallucinations, check. Yes he definitely has a serious case of pneumonia." Hatori sighed, rubbing his head where the plate had hit him. He wondered if he should tell Tohru about this.

* * *

Hm.. Not too bad if I do say so myself. Well. You review, or you don't. I accept An..anono...um.. unsigned reviews. So anyone can review! really, please.. you don't have to but i like reviews. My sister recieved the last 30 or so. I'm feel unlove, insignificant, useless. -Tear-

Lana: oh quit it.

Reb: yes ma'am. -sigh- ok. review now if you care at all for this story. I know.. it must suck. I dont get many reviews. I get the idea. I'll stop it. I'll just get Kyo a quick recovery and end this story now. No one likes me.. -sob-

Lana: what a wuss.

Reb: -sob- That's it. You aren't seeing Ivey anymore. You'll stay gone when I talk to Blue. -sniff-

Lana: You're both whimps.

Reb: I just... reviews.. and.. jess... and..

Lana:... i know....-sigh-


	5. I'm Sorry

Chapter 5

I'm Sorry

Kyo was asleep still. The tranquilizer had mostly worn off but it had started raining. Tohru had been walking over when it started pouring. It was a good thing Yuki had warned her of the rain and she brought an umbrella. When Tohru finally arrived, it was coming down real hard. Hatori let her inside personally.

"It's coming down pretty hard out there. You've come to visit Kyo?" He asked as she dried off. Even with the umbrella she'd gotten a bit wet.

"Yes. I heard there was a situation here this morning and I was worried. Did it involve Kyo?" She sounded worried enough. Hatori sighed.

"Actually, the disturbance was Kyo. He was having delusions. When I walked in he hit me with a plate because I guess he figured I was one too. What I wonder is what he could possibly have been seeing. When I gave him the tranquilizer he didn't even seem to have the strength to fight back even if he'd wanted to." Hatori explained.

"Tranquilizer? It was that bad?" Tohru took off toward Kyo's room, not running, but quickly nonetheless. Hatori followed her all the way to his room, where he unlocked the door.

"Sorry. I was afraid, knowing Kyo, that he might try to run out of the room if he woke up and had more delusions." and he opened the door. "I have some things to do. I'll be back later." he shut the door behind himself.

For awhile Tohru sat in the room silently. Again, the only noise was the heart rate monitor and the sound of her own heart in her ears. The steady beat of both heart beats is what made her fall asleep last time. She decided to just say what she came here to say because if she waited for Kyo to wake up she might be asleep or she may no longer have the will to say it. She just lost herself in his eyes and forgot what she was going to say. At home she could talk to him without looking right into his eyes, here it was the only thing worth looking at. His beautiful red brown orbs.

She shook her head and remember why she came here.

"Kyo.. I'm sorry. I know you think it's not my fault. But it is. I really should've called Hatori when I first noticed you acting strange. I'm so sorry." Tohru apologized.

Kyo took a breath and his eyes fluttered ever so slightly. But Tohru didn't notice this cause her eyes were closed.

"Yesterday I'm sorry for making you angry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to keep you company. I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." she paused and looked outside at the rain. She sighed.

"Kyo I heard you were seeing things this morning. I wonder, just like Hatori, what imagines scared you so much. I hope they weren't of me. It'd be awful. If you were afraid of me when you woke up. I don't think I could stand to have you flinch whenever you saw me. I don't think I could live with you avoiding me in fear. Kyo I don't think I could live if you had to stay here any longer. But you have to. And As long as you're not.. Afraid of me.. Or angry at me.. I can visit. That way I can still see you. Cause Kyo. I don't think I could live without seeing you." She stopped here, her eyes brimming with tears of things finally said.

"I wish I could do something more to help you Kyo. I just want you to get better." Tohru continued.

"_I'll come visit." Tohru started to get up but Kyo grabbed her wrist._

"_No.. Just.. Sit there.." he said as though afraid he'd said something wrong or that she wouldn't come back._

"_Okay_, Kyo."

"I really like you Kyo. I want to hear your laugh again. I want to see you smile. I just..." tears fell and hit Tohru hands, closed tightly together.

_She pressed her lips against his and he stared, dumbfounded, ahead at her closed eyes. _

Tohru stood up and hurried to the door. "I'll.. I'll come back.. Later.. When.. I'll come back when you're awake." she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the door.

Kyo's eyes opened slightly, just enough to see his eyes. He thought about the imagines he'd seen. About the kiss.. And about the first conversation after he'd come here.

"Tohru..." he breathed.

"_I really like you Kyo."_

"I love you." and his eyes closed.

* * *

I realized something. Kyo's had an oxygen mask on and Tohru kissed him.. or.. fake Tohru did. So how bout.. he'd taken it off and that'll work. lol. sry everyone. btw, I don't fb but i really really wish I did. no. I dont. cause it'd would so suck. -grin- 


	6. In Plain and Simple Words

Chapter 6

In Plain and Simple Words

-sigh-

Lana: Snap out of it.

-depressed sighing continues-

Lana: Dammit! People! Review! She's so damn depressed she cant even reply to reviews! She was planning to start replying today until she got home, had about 17 reviews and they were all for her sisters Angel Charms story.

-mumble unwanted. disliked. dispensable. mumble-

Lana: Oh for the love of anime! You blockheads better review or who's gonna write this dumb story?

-perk- Dumb story-slouch- Yea... -in corner with her laptop - So useless am I.

Lana-holds back on wise cracks-grits teeth- BTW, Reb don't own FB but she do own her little poetic spark in there.

* * *

Kyo had fallen asleep again. The rain had started again. It had been 3 days since Tohru's last visit, when she'd told him she cared.. Right now Kyo slept and dreamt of Tohru and about the words that left her soft lips. And it was still raining. Actually.. Tohru had visited...

Hatori sat at the desk in the room and read a book. Tohru had left a letter for Kyo, but when Hatori had come up the cat was asleep. She said it was important so he stayed behind. She'd borrowed the envelope from the secretary and even written the letter in the waiting room. He wondered why she didn't just stay till he woke.

This book was disturbing yet held truth in a way. Called The Flip Side, the review on the back of the book made it sound like a book of truths. Yet in Hatori's professional opinion... It was just insane.

"Basmugen." Kyo grumbled. Hatori looked up. 'What?'

"I don't wanna... dumb... party... boring.." He continued. Dreaming about going to a party? That was nice. In the back of his mind, Hatori wondered if it was anything like the party in his book. Where girls dressed as guys and guys as girls. He hoped not.

Kyo was quiet for a while so Hatori guessed he hadn't gone to the party. Or maybe he had and just was too embarrassed to say so. That sounded like Kyo. Hatori gave up trying to read, he was getting a headache from it.

Pretty soon Hatori was getting tired. He yawned softly and closed his eyes. He fell asleep as the sun was setting outside. Because he fell asleep, he didn't hear Kyo. Or see him. And he would wake a bit too late.

* * *

"Tohru..." Kyo mumbled in his sleep. "Tohru...? Tohru!" Kyo sprang up from his dream. He breathed heavily and looked around. He was still in the hospital. He couldn't check on Tohru. Why did he need to? Kyo tried, but couldn't remember his dream. He groaned and was about to lay back down when he noticed Hatori asleep at the desk.

"Huh?" he looked at his mask as if wondering how to get over to Hatori. He saw the letter addressed to him and really wanted to read it. 'Oh who gives a hell?' He took off the mask and stood up. He walked over to the table and picked up the letter, making sure to be quiet.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken the mask off, he found it hard to breathe and the smell of the hospital was horrible. He walked to his bed and sat in the chair and put the mask back on. He wondered who wrote the letter as he opened it.

"Tohru?" he asked, checking the bottom.

(Everything underlined was scratched out.)

_Dear Kyo, To Kyo._

_I hope you're feeling well. I wish I could help you feel better. I'm sorry I didn't stick around till you woke up but I felt I wouldn't have the.. But I couldn't say what I needed to when looking you in the eye. Kyo I'm really sorry. I want to always be there for you. I didn't realize how important you were to me until you fainted and wouldn't wake up. I thought I was going to lose you forever. I've already almost lost you once. I don't wanna loose you again. Please get better and come home soon. I want to cook you a big welcome home dinner. Special seafood buffet just for you. Please don't hurt yourself. I'm worried about you Kyo. I... _there was bit of a line here so he figured she'd paused to think of how to say it _... I love you._

_Tohru_

_P.S. Sorry for all the scribbles, this pencil has no eraser._

Kyo stared at the letter. How simple it was said.. Yet how complicated was the emotion.

_In plain and simple words,_

He folded the letter neatly, not really noticing what he was doing.

_the truth can now escape,_

He took off the oxygen mask and set it on the bed, then put the letter on his side table. He stood up and got a rush of dizziness. After he quickly got over that, he walked slowly to the door and opened it.

_the shambles of the lies,_

He blinked and realized what he wanted to do. He ran out the door and the door slammed behind him. He was going to see Tohru.

_that hide my hearts true shape._

* * *

Hatori almost fell out of his chair when the door closed. He looked around sleepily. He was here because... the letter! Right! He looked at where he'd left it. It was gone! He looked under the table in case it had fallen down. Nope.. What about Kyo? He looked over to find him missing as well.

"Either Kyo took the letter or we have a strange kidnapper.." Hatori was still half out of it so he wasn't thinking exactly straight. He yawned then got the full effect of what happened. "KYO!" he jumped up and an to the door, ripped it open and hurried down the hall. At the front desk he asked the worker about Kyo.

"You mean that handsome young orange haired boy? He just left sir. You mean he was a patient? He didn't look like one.." she explained. It was true. Despite Kyo agreeing to stay here, he'd refused to wear hospital clothes and so Tohru had brought him some. So Kyo was running.. Sick... through a storm.. To who knows where. Hatori sighed and went back to the room to see if he left anything that might say where.

On the bed was the mask and the covers throw askew. Hatori turned off the oxygen mask and looked around. It was on the desk, the letter. He picked it up and read who it was from. So this was the letter he'd been given for Kyo was it? Wait.. Hatori read it.

"So. He went to see Tohru. Still. He shouldn't be out." and he hurried to his car to looked for the cat.

* * *

You know what. I was starrting to feel better and then I come home and I have about 12 more reviews for my sister.. DANG IT! SHE GETS 20 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER AND I GET 2 IF I'M LUCKY-bursts into tearrs-

Lana: it's werid. I mean.. You have more stories...

Leave me alone... -goes to write a chapter for If Only In Spirit-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello. I really couldn't think of anything to put as a title for this chapter. And sorry if it's a little short. I wanna do some Review responses, starting this chp and only to reviews that just beg for some.

**Katsuki Harusame Sohma**- OK. The name intrigues me. Harusame. Is that like.. Amidamaru's sword of Shaman King? Anyway, I'm also being very serious when I say I have never had pneumonia and hope I never do. In truth, I did study this and then two of my ff . Net friends started helping cause they'd had pneumonia. So I actually started this by going online and searching for diseases and ended up getting bored so I chose pneumonia cause it had all these different kinds. It's actually very confusing. But I understood enough.

Anyway, I'm out of my rut cause I'm getting reviews. I'm trying to update but I'm lazy. -sticks tongue out- If anyone has any suggestions to this or any of 'my' fics I'll be happy to hear them. On the other hand, if you have suggestions for my sister's stories I'll disregard them. I only send _her_ reviews to_ her_ stories so any suggestions for _her_ stories are sent to _her_ through a review to _her _stories. Right now she's a bit of a Gundam Seed fanfic writing fanatic. Oh well. I'm rambling now for chapter 7.

* * *

Hatori had only been driving for a minute or so when he spotted something on the roadside. He stopped the car and got out. The person was on his hands and knees and breathing heavily, as though he'd run the whole way there. 

"Kyo?" He asked the wet darkness. Over the rain you could hardly hear him, but the figure did as it turned it's head toward him. "Kyo, come back to the hospital now. You're only going to make your condition worse by doing this."

"Oh Leave me alone! You go back to your damn hospital!" Kyo growled. Hatori walked over and tried to help Kyo up but the cat just shoved him back.

"Kyo!" Hatori bit out, steadying himself so as not to fall over into the mud.

"Dammit!" Kyo panted. "I said leave me alone! I'm going to see Tohru whether you want me to or not!" And with that Kyo lifted himself up onto his feet and kept walking. Hatori stared after him, getting quite wet, for a minute. Then he jumped back in the car and followed Kyo slowly. Along the way, Kyo kept pausing to turn and yell at Hatori.

When they finally reached the house, Kyo seemed awful. He was panting and sweating and tired. Hatori had left his car a bit back up the trail and now followed Kyo on foot. But when he'd been following Kyo in the car, he'd gone so slow that it hardly made noise.

Kyo stumbled up to the front door and almost fell over but hit the wall near the door instead. It made a low 'thud' sound. Kyo reached to open the door when it opened for him and revealed Tohru standing there. When she saw him her eyes widened.

"Kyo! What are you doing here!" she asked frantically. Kyo fell forward into her, but not so that he'd transform. "Kyo!"

"T... Tohru.." Kyo stuttered and sank into unconsciousness. Hatori walked into view. Tohru didn't notice him so when he spoke, it scared her.

"He walked the whole way here. I couldn't stop him. He was just so insistent that he had to see you." he explained.

"Oh Hatori! I didn't see you there!" Tohru jumped. The rain was subsiding now, and according to the wether channel, it would be nice and dry for the rest of the week.

"That's understandable. With the time and weather. Anyway, we should get Kyo back to the hospital now. He shouldn't be out here at all." Hatori walked up and began to try and pick Kyo up. But as soon as the cat's body was beginning to move, his hand attached itself to the bottom of Tohru's shirt and refused to move or let go.

"Okay. Maybe we should get you to the hospital." Hatori groaned. He and Tohru both lifted Kyo up, making his fist grab tighter to Tohru's shirt, afraid they were trying to pull him away from it or something. They laid him in the back seat of Hatori's car and Tohru sat with him. Hatori went in to explain where Tohru was going before coming outside, starting the car, and going back.

* * *

Done! 

Next Chapter: The Dream

Preview: "Where am I?" What's going on in Kyo's mind through this chapter and next?


	8. The Dream

Chapter 8

The Dream

**Just Call Me Blue: **np. I guess it didn't really need a title.

**AngelGirlBB7:** Thanks. -smile- My party is tomorrow. Anyway, I wrote this as quick as I could. Hope you like it.

**RinSohma:** I know. -tear- I promise. I'm trying to make this one longer. I hope you're still reading..

**September Whisper:** I know! Thanks-smile-

**kyou:** Hi. Nice Pen name. I could be biased though. I like Kyo so much. I kinda put Yuki down a lot and my friend tries to defend him but.. I win cause she's kinda a novice.. I'm off subject. Anyway, here's your update.

**Infinitis:** -tries reading review- dang, even in my head that's a tongue twister. -smile-

**blue-0-demon:** I know its you. Oh. You almost sound mean there.

**Midoriyugi-chan:** Will Review. -points to you- Will Write. -points to herself- Most of my reviewers biggest thing was "NO! KYO CAN'T DIE!" so I wonder if after all the sh.. Stuff I put him through.. He'll actually live and not use an inhaler. One girl told me that if he had to use one, he'd never beat Yuki. Matte Ne? That's a new one. Afraid I don't know what it means. But okay. -smile-

This chapter is from Kyo's point of view mostly.

* * *

Kyo ran down the street, huffing. This was harder than he thought. A little more and he fell onto his knees. He puts his hands out to stop himself from hitting the ground and panted, trying to get much needed air to his lungs.

Pretty soon, a car came up but he ignored it until the man inside called his name.

"Kyo!" Dammit Hatori found him. He wasn't going back.

He got up and kept walking toward his house. Toward Tohru. Toward the whole reason he was out here suffering. But he was still gonna get there if it killed him.

He stumbled up to the house and went to open the door but fell against the house. This had taken a lot more out of him than he thought. Oh well. He reached for the door again but found it slide open and he saw Tohru. She gasped and her mouth moved but he could hardly hear her.

_Dammit. I'm gonna pass out. Not now. I've come all this way._

But Kyo fell forward and she sank to the floor with him. So warm... Kyo drifted into unconsciousness. Was she calling him?

* * *

The world felt like it was spinning.

You ever had one of those moments?

Where you felt like you were going to fall over any second?

Ya. This was one of those times.

And suddenly it stopped. Kyo felt his stomach catch up with him and breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. It was by a canyon.. You know.. Like those steep cliffs right next to a street. With the breakable railing on the side to "protect" you from falling down? Kyo looked around and though it was in the middle of nowhere, it was kinda nice. He looked out at the sun as it set. It turned the surrounding cliffs an orange color, followed by a purple as it got darker.

"Wow." he sighed. He hadn't felt this good since the day he'd first gotten the fever. It was so amazing. He swore that if Yuki came up to him right then, he could beat him hands down.

Suddenly he heard something and turned to see a low car speeding right at him. His eyes widened and his legs wouldn't move. And the car turned for him and the sky was so dark. All he heard was the crash. All he felt was pain. In his chest. In his head. His body ached. He couldn't see, but he knew he wasn't dead. He was holding onto something.

He forced his eyes open and his vision came back into focus. In his hand was the railing. The car had vanished or fallen to it grave hundreds of feet below. He didn't want to look.

"Hey Kyo. Hold my hand. Please? Take my hand." Tohru? Kyo's eyes lifted and he saw her, above him. She was reaching down to him, but despite the situation, her voice was calm and her eyes showed she wasn't worried at all.

"I... I can't. I'll fall." Kyo looked at the cliff wall then back at Tohru with his eyes almost pleading for help. They started to water. This place felt so real to him. If he fell.. He was sure he'd never survive.

"Fall? You wont fall. I promise. Take my hand." she said soothingly.

Kyo reached up but it was too far. "I can't." he muttered, a couple tears falling down into some abyss Kyo would rather avoid.

"Common. You wont fall. I'm right here." Tohru's voice was getting the slightest urgency in it.

Kyo looked up at her. She seemed calm. He reached up again. So close yet so far. He could reach her if he could get up about an inch. The railing gave way and he began to fall. Suddenly her hand was in his. And she pulled him up.

Normally Tohru didn't have that strength and Kyo knew it wasn't actually her, but everything here, wherever here is, effected him. He was scared that he'd actually have died and not accomplished what he wanted to. The reason he'd run all the way to see her. He had to tell her what he waited to say till she'd left that day. That he loved her too.

Thinking about it was confusing. Feeling it hurt. Hearing it was amazing.

"Tohru.. I..." Kyo was being hugged, comforted, by this Tohru. "I don't wanna die, Tohru. And.. I don't wanna fall again. Not before I can tell you everything."

"Dying is scary, Kyo. But I'm sure.. Once it's happened, it gets better. What do you want to say?" Tohru asked.

"I.." Kyo felt pain shoot through his body and his mind went blank. And the place he was in faded to black space and his body lay there, alone and unconscious.

* * *

Tohru had been sitting in Kyo's hospital room for about 5 minutes. It was a new room. One that was an automatic lock that only Hatori and a few significant others could open. The room looked just like the old one but shinier. The same sounds filled it and the same tension, but it was different.

Kyo's grip on the bottom of her shirt, which they'd obviously failed to pry from his fist, got tighter and she knew that if he kept this up, he'd end up either pulling the shirt off her or ripping it. Both weren't great. Kyo's eyes closed tighter, like he was afraid, and his heart rate got a bit slow for a second, then it sped up to a little higher than normal, but nothing serious.

'_Must be a nightmare.'_ Tohru thought. She brushed his hair back then put her hand next to his, the one on her shirt.

"Kyo. Can you hear me? Hey Kyo. Hold my hand. Please? Take my hand." she asked, letting her hand hit his slightly, in case he couldn't hear her.

Kyo took a breath before words escaped his mouth. "I.. I can't. I'll fall." he said. She could almost hear the tears in his voice. He was scared. And she saw water brim his eyes.

"Fall? You wont fall. I promise. Take my hand." she said soothingly. _'Stay calm so he'll be calm.'_ she kept telling herself.

Kyo's hand loosened a little and she could've pried it off but then it returned to being tense again.

"I can't." he muttered, a couple tears falling from his eyes. She wiped them away. Then she returned to trying to take his hand in hers.

"Common. You wont fall. I'm right here." Tohru was worried. What was going on in his mind? What was scaring him so much. She wished she could help more.

His hand loosened again. Wherever he was, he was trying to get to her. Kyo's hand completely let go of her shirt and she quickly grabbed it in her own.

"You're alright, Kyo.. It's okay.." Tohru squeezed his hand.

"Tohru.. I..." Kyo took a deep breath, as though to try not to cry. Tohru wouldn't have minded. Something had really scared him. And if he cried, then she'd know he felt okay, crying in front of her. "I don't wanna die, Tohru. And.. I don't wanna fall again. Not before I can tell you everything."

"Dying is scary, Kyo. But I'm sure.. Once it's happened, it gets better. I'm sure mom would think so. What do you want to say?" Tohru asked, closing her other hand around Kyo's.

"I.." Kyo let out a grunt and a gasp for air before he went limp.

"Oh no. Kyo!" Tohru got up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Kyo! Are you alright! Answer me! Kyo!" Tohru gently shook him, but nothing happened. "Hatori!" she quickly pushed the button by the door and Hatori's voice came over it.

"Hello. Are you ready to leave, Tohru?" he asked.

"No! Something happened with Kyo! He was talking to me and then he just suddenly went limp. Oh Hatori what are we gonna do. He wont respond to anything I say and..." at this point Hatori had already stopped listening and was on his way up with about 2-3 other doctors.

He opened the door and they all came in. Hatori had Tohru leave the room before it seemed crowded, with her still worrying under her breath.

As soon as the door closed to the room, Tohru ran down the hall and called Shigure.

* * *

Wow. I liked this chapter. -smile- Actually. now I'm depressed. WHAT HAVE I DONE-cries-

Lana: damn. all this over some dumb cat?

YES! oh btw. Me and my sister found a three legged cat outside and my mom says we may be able to adopt it. -grin-

Lana:... ok...

Now back to me beating myself up for being so horrible to my Kyo-kun.

Lana: You know I can see your thoughts sometimes.. and I know you're wondering about killing Kyo off.

-wide eyes- ssshh!

Lana-laughs-


	9. Dream of Dying

Chapter 9

Dream of Dying

Sorry for not updating in a while. I wasnt sure what to write next and I got caught up in my AU Gundam Seed story 'Connections'. So anyway.

Reb:Hello again. I don't want my kyo to die. Other people's Kyo's can die.. But not..

Lana: just kill him off and make one of your angst endings.

Reb: No! I don't wanna kill him!

Lana: then don't. Problem solved.

Reb: Oi oi. When did I have a problem with that?

Lana: last chapter.

Reb: ... Anyway, review responses.

**Rachel:** hey thanks for the compliment. I want to make sure you know.. I have never had pneumonia.

Lana: didn't jess say you'd had pneumonia once?

Reb: I don't know. Since when do I listen to her?

**Jessica:** oh. Did I say I never listened to you.. I meant.. Um.. I don't listen to you all the time. Heh heh.. Well thanks for actually giving me a nice review. Um.. Bye. -runs-

**Hathors-Favorite:** Thanks. I know. -shiver- it was an idea I got from a friend.. Or maybe jess. So long ago.. Can't remember. But I was like.. 'I need Tohru to change into someone... but who?...' and thats how the hallucination started. -laugh-

**Katsuki Harusame Sohma:** Cool! I'm smart! That is pretty. I don't know what I've done anymore. I'm killing him off but I promised I wouldn't kill him and I don't wanna kill him. Lana have you had a part in this? Like started giving me mean ideas!

Lana: I'm a personality. Not a muse. Don't start blaming this on me. This is your own damn fault for liking it when people worry about your fave guy.

Reb: But.. But.. Ah!

**Just Call Me Blue: **Hi Blue. -smile- I'm updating, see? I'm wide awake and working. So calm down. -passes out and starts snoring-

Lana: Hey don't look at me. It's her own dang fault again. I don't know why she's so tired. She doesn't stay up all the time anymore.. Maybe that's the problem.. Hm... oh well.

**RinSohma:** Hey. Yes. Reb stopped it quiet suddenly. Kyo's probably as good as dead. And Tohru ran out crying and hysterical as she called Shigure and.. Oh just read this chapter and see if it's as good as last chapter. Reb liked last chp, even if it did end with Kyo out cold...

**Blue-0-demon:** Oh don't worry. Reb wont kill him.. Or will she? Or I might. -evil laughter-

Reb: -Wakes up- huh? Where am I?

Lana: doing review responses..

Reb: Right.

**Eternal Virgo:** Hey. Have you read this far yet? You only reviewed to chapters 1 and 2... I have 8.. Now 9 chapters. Did you read them all? And btw, I wanna hug Kyo-kun first. Wait your turn. -grin-

**September Whisper:** yay! Thanks for the review.

**Pinksugarsheep:** one of the best stories you've read? Ah thanks. Ya. Always another chapter until I say so. Lol. I was having writers block for a while and I was caught up in my Connections story, but here's another chapter.

**Midoriyugi-chan**: Short? Was it really short?

Reb: -Kinda in a sleepy daze-

Lana: -moan- I'll do the next one.. Wake up already...

**Silver Eyes Bright:** Eh. The cat's unconscious. It has nothing to do with his illness and he'll probably make some miraculous recovery that makes no sense and... damn.. Me talking is filling reb's head with ideas.. Oi! -shuts up about this-

**Infinitis:** what a pen name. Anyway. Sniffle sniffle cry cry. Dang you people are all crying! What's with you people? Dang it's just some guy!

Reb: -wakes up completely and starts beating the hell outta Lana-

here we pause while Lana is escorted to the hospital-

Grrr see how she likes it. -glaring at door where Lana was taken away- Hi again! I'm awake now! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Shigure sat, trying to calm Tohru down, in Hatori's waiting room. Yuki stood against the wall, looking outside like the first day.

"Tohru. Don't start crying again. I'm sure he'll be fine." Shigure tried comforting.

"But.. But.."

"Miss Honda. You really shouldn't worry. When have you ever known Kyo to just give up on something." Yuki turned to look at her from his position.

"Um.."

"Think of this. Remember. He hasn't stopped trying to beat me since he first met me. Even though I always beat him. He's just too stubborn to just roll over and quit." Yuki continued, walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"I.. I guess you're right. But I'm still worried." Tohru finally got a sentence out. Yuki nodded and stood up and went to see the room. He and Shigure didn't know about Kyo's journey to the house at all. Hatori had told them that he thought Tohru should come visit Kyo but he didn't say why.

He went to knock on the door when Hatori came out of it and almost ran into him.

"Oh. Yuki. Do you need something?" Hatori asked.

"Oh um.. Yes. What's going on?" he asked trying to see around the doctors.

"I'm not sure actually. It doesn't have to do with pneumonia all that much. I need to talk to Tohru. Can you go get her please?" Hatori directed Yuki in the direction he'd come from.

"Uh. Okay." Yuki walked back into the waiting room and looked at Tohru. "Miss Honda, Hatori wants to talk to you." He said, walking over.

"Oh he does? Um. Ok. Thank you, Yuki." she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and then got up and headed to see the great Sohma Doctor. (Nice title huh? LOL)

* * *

Hatori sat in a chair just outside of Kyo's room, thinking. What happened to Kyo? Pneumonia didn't do this to people. Maybe Tohru could help somehow.. At least with finding out what caused this..

"You.. Wanted to see me, Hatori?" Tohru's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes. I want you to tell me what happened.." and after this Hatori sat there while Tohru spoke about her latest visit and didn't stop till she got to the part about calling the doctor. Silence followed. This made Tohru nervous so she broke it.

"So.. He is alright, right?" despite her trying to hide all her concern, he voice was drenched in it.

"Lets see, shall we?" Hatori stood up and opened the door to the room. "Wait one second." and he disappeared through the door.

The door opened about a minute later and Tohru was allowed in as the two doctors went out.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's fine. I have good news and bad news though." Hatori seemed like his usual self.

Tohru waited.

"Good news. About one more day and even in this state, he'll be over the pneumonia for the most part. Bad new. We can't find anything wrong with him and he wont wake up. I think it had something to do with trauma from what you said.." Hatori informed her.

Tohru's gaze drifted to the boy on the hospital bed who seemed to be only sleeping. "I hope he wakes up.." was what she said, unshed tears lightly brimming her eyes but they did not fall.

"I'm going to go home... I've been neglecting my chores and the house is kind of a mess. I'll visit as soon as I can." Tohru bowed and exited the room with one last look at Kyo.

Hatori sighed as she left the room then looked at Kyo. "Poor Tohru. I hope you know how much she's given up for your sake, Kyo." he decided to give kyo a bit more medicine before leaving.

* * *

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

Tohru rushed up a hill. This hill was on the Sohma property where Shigure lived.

_It takes control_

_Now we both know_

At the top sat the orange haired Kyo, his back to her. Yuki had just gone back to the house and Shigure was setting up a picnic cloth on the sunny side of the cliff.

_The secrets bared_

_The feelings show_

Kyo was okay. But... how did this happen? Right now, Tohru wasn't even controlling anything. This was like.. A memory.. A dream..

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

"Kyo!" Tohru called with her usual smile on and in her usual chipper mood. Kyo turned to her, taking an ice cream pop out of his mouth as he did.

"Tohru?" he asked before she tripped and barely avoided hitting him and turning him into a cat.

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

"Kyo! I'm sorry. I couldn't stop." she apologized. Same old Tohru. Kyo smiled.

"Tohru." he lightly hit her on the head.

"Ow.." Tohru rubbed her head then smiled. Same old Kyo.

_Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
_

I.. Must..

_My only love _

"Tohru..." Kyo called as Tohru took to looking around.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at her cat.

"I..."

_  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

Kyo blushed. "Tohru.. I know.. I may not show it very well...I may seem angry or frustrated at you.. It's just the way I am.. But.. The truth is...I'm afraid.." he seemed to have trouble finding the words.

Tohru looked at him curiously.

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've know it from the start  
My only love_

"I'm afraid... that I'll wake up one morning and you wont be around." Kyo turned away.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru wanted to say something but she didn't know what.. She couldn't seem to form words.

"I don't know what I'd do if that happened, Tohru.." Kyo paused to get himself under control and keep the courage he'd built up to tell her this.

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away_

I must be...

_  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
_

"Kyo.. I..."

"Please. Just... understand.. No matter what I might say..." Tohru was on his every word. "I... will always, Always!..." Kyo turned to her. "always love you." His eyes seemed hurt almost as though she'd said something or something had happened that really hurt him.

"Kyo.." Tohru smiled. She looked down smiling, not sure what to do. She felt like crying. She wasn't sad at all but a few tears fell from her eyes. "I.. Kyo.." her voice was a mixture of weeping and joy.

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've know it from the start  
My only love_

Kyo grabbed her chin with his hand, turned her face up to him and stared at her. Their eyes were locked and Tohru knew they were getting closer to each other. She was scared. She'd never been in a serious relationship. She was happy. Kyo loved her too.

They were about to kiss, both of their eyes had closed, when she realized...

She was.. She was... dreaming..

_  
My only love_

"I must be dreaming..."

* * *

Tohru sat up straight in bed. Her heart was beating fast. In her dream, she'd almost kissed Kyo. She put a hand to her lips.

Without a second thought, she got dressed and hurried downstairs. It was about noon which meant that she had missed breakfast and everyone was probably out. That meant Yuki must be at his garden or a school meeting.. And Shigure would probably be sleeping or writing.

She sighed and made something for herself to eat. Maybe.. Maybe she'd visit Kyo today...She'd been avoiding the hospital... Yuki had offered to go with her yesterday, but she'd told him she had too much to do.. It was a lie.

"It's been almost a week, Tohru-kun.. Why don't you go visit?" Shigure popped out of no where, smiling.

"Ah! Shigure! I.. Um... I mean.. No.. I cant. I have too much work to do." Tohru sputtered.

"Nonsense! The house is cleaner than ever and you have no work tonight." He pat her on the back. "Come on. I have to go see someone anyway.." he grabbed Tohru's hand and danced his way out the door. It happened too fast for Tohru to do anything.

* * *

Kyo moaned.. What was this feeling? Like.. He was falling... through.. water..

'Where am I?' he asked. His voice slightly echoing in the empty surroundings. He opened his eyes and looked around into the deep dark blue. Farther up above him.. The dark blue smudged to black and lost itself.

'How did I.. Get here?' he looked around as he slowly fell head first down through the endless water.

"_Oh.. Tohru.. I didn't know you were coming today.."_ Kyo blinked and his eyes widened in realization of some sort.

'Tohru!' he tried to move but couldn't. 'I... I've got to.. Talk to her.. Tell her now..' Kyo yelled at himself but nothing. He grew tired of trying and relaxed. He didn't hear anything anymore.. 'Tohru?' He closed his eyes. She was in the hospital with him.. Of course.. If he couldn't move...

He felt himself lightly land on something soft. He was laying in a bed or something. The pillow came up under his head and a cover of warm air covered him.

'Where am I?... I'm with Tohru, aren't I?' he said to himself. He smiled peacefully and felt as though he could fall asleep. He felt so calm and comfortable... but he knew he had to wake up.. Not fall asleep.

'I'm awake.. I can even feel the air.. I can hear the machines from the hospital.. See? It's alright. I'm awake.' He spoke the himself but he meant it for Tohru.

– – – – – — — – – – – – –

Tohru stood in the middle of the hallway on the ground floor of the hospital. Shigure had left awhile ago down the hall and she didn't know where Hatori was.. She slowly walked to Kyo's room.

She stood outside his door and then noticed footsteps approaching.

"Oh. Tohru. I didn't know you were coming today." Hatori stopped walking about 5 feet from her. "Did you come to visit Kyo? I'm sorry to say, he still hasn't woken up. But his vital signs are completely normal. So he's really just taking a really long nap." Hatori wasn't sure if this was worrying her or not but he was trying to make it sound less severe.

"Oh really? That's good news." Tohru smiled but Hatori could tell she was only half supporting it.

"Actually.." Hatori looked at a paper from his pocket. "He should wake up.. I'm just not sure when.. Maybe not now.. But soon." he put the paper back in his pocket. He really had no idea when Kyo would wake up.. But there was absolutely nothing wrong with him anymore. He was over the pneumonia. All the healthy food they'd given him, he probably would never have any heart problems, his insides probably shined, heck... they'd even cleaned his teeth. Hatori would be surprised if Kyo ever got sick again!..

Wait.. Kyo was still human. He'd get sick. But still, Kyo was probably the healthiest person in the hospital, in the country, and he was out cold. Hatori had no other ideas.

"Ok. I guess I'll go in now." Tohru turned to the door and paused... "Hatori.. Um.. Can you let me in the room?" she asked, sweat drops forming on her head. She'd forgotten that only a few people had keys.

"Of course." he unlocked the door and Tohru walked in, closing the door behind her. Hatori smiled then left as the door clicked shut.

Tohru wasn't sure what to do now.. So she settled for sitting in the chair by Kyo's bed again.

* * *

Kyo heard the door close. Someone paused, then sat beside him. It was so quiet he could hear them breathing.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Damn that heart rate monitor. That was so annoying.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

'Dammit. If I could move I'd smash it..'

Kyo wasn't sure why he was pissed. It could be a couple things. He'd been in a serene calm quiet and then that machine and it's constant beeping! Also, he wanted to hear the person breath. He was almost sure it was Tohru. So even more he wanted to open his eyes. But that machine.. For some reason.. He was getting really pissed off at it.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

He clenched his hands into tight fists. Tohru looked at his hands. Another nightmare maybe?

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Sh..up.." the words muffled. Tohru gasped a little and looked at Kyo. Was he having another nightmare?.. What was happening?

"Dammit! SHUT UP!" Kyo sprang up and knocked the monitor over. It hit the ground with a clash and broke, the beeping stopped. The stuff connecting Kyo to the monitor fell off and he sat up huffing with his fist out from hitting the monitor. He was breathing rapidly and sweating.

'Damn.. Why is it so hard to move my body?' he asked in his mind.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked cautiously. Kyo dropped his fist and his eyes looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Tohru." he commented. She beamed. "Tohru.. Can you tell me something?" he asked, exasperated from trying to move. He hadn't move since sitting up except to drop his fist.

"Huh? Oh sure." Tohru looked determined. It slightly nagged at her that he continued to stare at her from the corner of his eyes.

He looked down in front of him and then asked "Why.. Is it so hard to move.."

"Huh?"

"My body. It... feels like... I don't know... lead" he explained.

"Oh. Well. You haven't really moved in about a week. You probably got stuck... I guess.." _oh great Tohru. Say something stupid again.. _Tohru mentally hit herself. Her eyes squinted shut as she yelled at herself.

She heard a noise come from Kyo. Huh? She looked at him and saw he was smiling. His body shook and another short noise escaped him.

"Kyo?" Tohru was about to see if he was alright when he started laughing. Tohru jumped back in surprise. "Kyo?" she asked again. Kyo turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Tohru. You haven't changed at all." he sighed and fell back. This of course, cause Tohru to panic even more.

"Are you alright!" she asked. Kyo smiled at her and she blushed. It was such a soft smile... so.. Warm..

"Ya.. You don't need to worry about me.." his voice was calm and soft too. Like.. Like he was still dreaming and he was seeing something wonderful.. "But.. It's hard to move.." he smirked and the fire lit in his eyes.

"Tomorrow. I gotta train!" he made a fist. Tohru blinked, surprised by the sudden energy. "I gotta get my body up and movin or I'll never beat that damn rat." he looked so confident.

"Right." she smiled. "But.. If you don't feel well tomorrow, you just walk okay?" she reasoned.

"Feel bad?" Kyo seemed to come back from the ideas of the future and he focused on Tohru. "How could I feel bad tomorrow when I've never felt more alive right now?" he asked dumbly.

Tohru backed away from the bed a little and felt her heart beating a bit faster. Oh boy.. "I.. Don't know." she reasoned to just smiling and holding in a blush that threatened to show up. Kyo smiled back, now sitting up again. Tohru had to admit that Kyo did look very alive.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Reb: I am SO sorry for the choice of song in this chapter..

Lana: ... why'd you use it?

Reb: Because it's so cute! -smile- and this is Tohru's dream and I just thought is was so adorable! -  
peace sign-

Lana: you _are_ a dork..

Reb: Mew..-kitty cat grin-

Lana: okay.. No more Mew Mew Power for you.

Reb: -bouncing off the walls- -hyper but doesn't know why-

Lana: btw, if you dont know the song, it's 'My Only Love' from some Sailor Moon thing. Her friend was singing it in chorus and it got stuck in reb's head and now she even has it on her neopets page for one of her neopets.. How annoying...

Reb: but it's such a pretty song. and it goes great with the backround...-grin-


	10. This is Real

**Chapter 10**

This is Real

reb: sorry for the long wait. my com isbeing a little screwy... and i took a while to figure out how to start it...

* * *

Kyo made good on his promise of training. He trained in his hospital room until Hatori released him to go home. Kyo didn't call for a ride, but ran home instead. When he opened the door, smiling, he walked right into the kitchen. He felt so fired up, yet calm. It was the strangest feeling he'd ever had. He didn't know how to describe it.

He saw Tohru in the kitchen, making lunch, and smiled warmly. The life in his body was now accompanied by warmth and he couldn't explain how he felt. Tohru turned to call them in for lunch when she froze.

"Kyo?" she asked. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his normal khaki pants. He was sweating lightly and breathing softly, like he had just run home in the morning mist.

"Yo." Kyo waved slightly. It took a minute for the situation to play out for both of them. Kyo playfully knocked her on the head and they both laughed. They'd deal with the details later.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

10 minutes later, Yuki and Shigure were standing in the doorway, staring at Kyo and Tohru as they ate lunch.

"What are you staring at? Are you gonna eat or stand there and gawk?" Kyo snapped. Yuki took a second to think about this. Shigure on the other hand had no problem sitting down to eat.

– – – – – –

"A picnic!" Shigure had said. To 'celebrate the return of Kyo's good health!' he'd said. Kyo muttered to himself as he grabbed an ice cream pop from the freezer and headed outside to follow Shigure to.. Where ever it was he planned to take them.. Tohru watched him leave.

"We'll catch up soon!" she called and he waved behind him to show he'd heard. Yuki was taking an extra long time. Shigure told Tohru how to find where they went but Kyo hadn't been paying attention.. Like usual. "Yuki-kun! Are you almost ready?" she called up the stairs.

"Ya.. I was kinda hoping you'd go without me." Yuki said, appearing at the top.

"Why? Then you'd have to go alone.."

"I thought Kyo would finally tell you whatever it is he's trying to say, if I weren't around.." Yuki sighed and resembled his form when he was just waking up.

"Oh.." Tohru thought of all the things he might want to say.. And she thought about the letter she wrote him. "Hm..." she looked up at Yuki, who indicated toward the door.

"I'll catch up in a minute. I'll just grab an extra blanket or something.." he smiled and she smiled back before leaving quickly.

– – – –

Tohru ran up toward where Shigure, in his cutest chibi form, was laying out the blanky and where Kyo was sitting on the top of the hill with that ice pop. How did she know this as though it already happened? It was like she'd already lived this.

"Kyo!" Tohru called with her usual smile on and in her usual chipper mood. Kyo turned to her, taking an ice cream pop out of his mouth as he did.

"Tohru?" he asked before she tripped and barely avoided hitting him and turning him into a cat.

"Kyo! I'm sorry. I couldn't stop." she apologized. Kyo smiled.

"Tohru." he lightly hit her on the head.

"Ow.." Tohru rubbed her head then smiled. Same old Kyo.

This was so familiar. It had happened before. Next.. Kyo would make a speech..

"Tohru..." Kyo called as Tohru took to look around.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at her cat.

"I..."

_  
_Kyo blushed. "Tohru.. I know.. I may not show it very well...I may seem angry or frustrated at you.. It's just the way I am.. But.. The truth is...I'm afraid.." he seemed to have trouble finding the words.

Tohru looked at him curiously.

"I'm afraid... that I'll wake up one morning and you wont be around." Kyo turned away.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru wanted to say something but she didn't know what.. She couldn't seem to form words. And she slowly began to realize where it was going.. She was remembering them and knew his words before he said them.

"I don't know what I'd do if that happened, Tohru.." Kyo paused to get himself under control and keep the courage he'd built up to tell her this.

"Kyo.. I..."

"Please. Just... understand.. No matter what I might say..." Tohru was on his every word. "I... will always, Always!..." Kyo turned to her. "always love you." His eyes seemed hurt almost as though she'd said something or something had happened that really hurt him.

"Kyo.." Tohru smiled. She looked down smiling, not sure what to do. She felt like crying. She wasn't sad at all but a few tears fell from her eyes. "I.. Kyo.." her voice was a mixture of weeping and joy.

'And now..' her mind breathed as she remembered the end of her dream.

Kyo grabbed her chin with his hand, turned her face up to him and stared at her. Their eyes were locked and Tohru knew they were getting closer to each other. She was still scared. She'd never been in a serious relationship. She was happy. Kyo loved her too. And even though she'd felt all these feelings in her dream, it was better this time because she knew it was real.

And that's when he kissed her. And it was even more amazing. It was magical and her heart was racing. When they broke, he just gazed into her eyes, like glancing into her heart.. Her soul.. And she couldn't take her eyes away.

Then she smiled and blushed. Kyo laughed once and gave her a nuggy. And they had fun just standing and laughing with each other on that hill.

Yuki leaned on a tree at the bottom of the hill and smiled up at them and all the while Shigure was blissfully unaware.


End file.
